


Chasing the Clouds Away

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Steve Rogers, Comfort Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Emotional Sex, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Scenting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: When Captain America has a bad day, Bucky takes time to make sure Steve Rogers is still okay.





	Chasing the Clouds Away

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted an opportunity to write a piece about Bucky overwhelming Steve with compliments and good sex.

The first rule of superhero-ing is ‘you can’t save them all.’ But damned if that ever stops Steve from trying. He has a big heart, always has, and he wants to help and protect everything and everyone. Which means he takes it even harder than most when he fails. And today he ‘failed’ in a big way.

Some megalomaniacal pyromaniac who’s probably a bed-wetter to boot had gone after a fucking animal shelter of all things. With the gloating fire-starter monologuing and flinging huge, flaming briquets at them as the flames rapidly engulfed the structure, it had been difficult to save more than a few animals before the building collapsed without warning. It had taken all of them to keep Captain America from doing something colossally stupid like running into an unsound, unsalvageable burning building to save innocent kittens and puppies like some deranged internet meme come to life.

In the end, the shelter volunteers, shaken and dirty with soot, had tried to cheer him up, letting him hold a few of the surviving puppies who licked at his face frenziedly as though they understood the risk he’d taken and wanted to reward him with undying friendship and kisses. On most days, this likely would’ve resulted in an exasperated but amused argument about how their combined glut of Army back pay could be put to better use opening some kind of animal sanctuary. But today, the furry, wiggling bodies just made his scent sad, like they simply reminded him how he hadn’t been good enough. After a few more belly rubs, Steve’d turned the animals back over to their keepers and trudged up the steps of the jet, slinking into a seat in the corner. He didn’t say a word the entire flight home.

Bucky and Steve drag into their apartment, feet heavy and shoulders slumped. The scent of defeat clings to them and it smells grotesquely like charred barbecue and dismay.

“You did your best,” Bucky assures him even as Steve pushes past, dropping his beloved shield carelessly as he makes a depressed beeline towards the couch. Bucky sighs. If he lets this fly, the punk will wallow like this for days.

“Stop,” he commands.

Steve freezes, obedient even as his face pulls down into a glum frown.

“Clean up first or we’ll never get that smell out of the couch,” Bucky instructs.

Steve nods dully and slinks off towards the bathroom. As Bucky follows, he hears the shower cut on. By the time he enters, Steve’s down to his skivvies.

Bucky reaches around his Alpha and turns the handle to switch from shower to bath.

“I don’t want a bath, Buck,” Steve says with a tinge of whine in his voice.

“Didn't ask for your opinion, did I?” Bucky says, injecting firmness into his voice, making it clear that it was Steve’s Dom speaking, not his omega.

Steve straightens up immediately, almost to attention, a somewhat humorous sight since he’s now completely naked. “No, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky tells him, making sure Steve knows they’re still okay. He tests the water with his flesh hand.

“Get in.”

Steve climbs in as quickly as the heat will allow, hissing a bit as the water stings cuts and scrapes the serum hasn’t healed yet. He settles in the middle of the large tub, hopeful anticipation on his face as he waits to see if Bucky will join him.

Since he smells like verboten carne asada, it’s a given. He rummages in a drawer to the bathroom vanity and tosses in a vanilla lavender bath bomb that complements their bonded scent. The extravagance is really more his thing than Steve’s but this is intended to relax and treat both of them.

After stripping, he joins Steve in the tub. It’s a wonky deja vu of a lifetime ago except now, Steve isn’t nearly catatonic with fever, the water isn’t tepid bordering on cool, and the porcelain tub is big enough for them to both lie in comfortably. Nevertheless, it’s Bucky taking care of Steve, the way he’s always done. He grabs body wash and the loofah that Steve calls frou-frou but secretly loves. Limb by limb, he washes away the grime, the soot, the tension from his mate's body. He scrubs until the skin glows a soft, healthy pink. Then he moves on, wetting Steve’s hair so he can wash it. He runs shampoo through the short locks, tugging at the strands and scratching circles at the scalp underneath until Steve's chest rumbles with a soft Alpha purr. 

“Just a big cat, you are,” Bucky teases lightly. Steve’s mouth pulls tight in the corner but he doesn’t seem to take any real offense.

“I should be doing this for _you_,” he says, a token argument without any force behind the words.

“Steve, the 1940s called and they want their lame ass secondary gender bullshit back.”

“We’ll FedEx it,” Steve says, letting his eyes droop closed, “Later.”

After finishing with Steve, he cleans himself and then they soak for a while before he pulls them both from the tub as the water starts to cool. He grabs a towel from the linen pantry and dries himself first. Then he uses the towel on Steve, drawing a huff of protest when he roughly towels Steve’s hair, leaving the strands puffed up in unruly blonde spikes.

“It’s a good look,” he declares trying not all that successfully to hold back a grin. Before Steve can work up a real complaint though, he grabs leave-in conditioner from the cabinet, slicking back first Steve’s hair then his own. Finally, he wraps the towel around his own waist.

“Come on,” he says, exiting the bathroom, leaving Steve to follow him, completely bare.

Once in their bedroom, Steve’s more relaxed. That godawful stench is gone, replaced by lavender, vanilla, and them. But still, traces of misery and guilt are written all over the lines of his body.

This won’t do.

Bucky intentionally hasn’t given Steve permission to dress.

“Come here,” he orders. Steve walks to him, close enough Bucky can feel the heat still emanating from Steve’s skin from the bath. Reaching down, he grips Steve’s mostly soft cock, pulling a small hitch of breath from the Alpha. Wordlessly, he works a knot cuff down the shaft, smoothing the constrictive material around the base. The band works similarly to a cock ring, but instead of being designed to prevent or delay orgasm, it’s intended to provide satisfactory pressure and constriction for a distended knot. It lets Bucky be more creative about Doming without worrying about accidentally ruining any actual knotting for Steve.

“On your back,” he murmurs, pushing Steve towards the bed. Steve goes, obediently, slipping seamlessly into his sub mindset. He settles, arms and legs at his side, a blank canvas for Bucky to play with however he pleases. Bucky climbs over him, kneeling up on the bed to consider before carefully rearranging him, lifting Steve’s hands and tucking them behind his head, a deceptively relaxed looking pose. Then he pulls Steve’s legs apart, making space between his thighs, before changing his mind and pushing Steve’s left leg out to the side in a right angle, giving Bucky plenty of room to work. Steve’s cock gives a quiver, starting to chub with growing interest.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Bucky asks teasingly, knowing his sweet Alpha loves the thrill of vulnerability he gets from being spread out like this.

Leaning over, he grabs the lube from their bedside. He quickly slicks his fingers, but instead of ramming home, he runs them around Steve’s opening, teasing at the furled muscle, encouraging it to soften, open on its own. It’s not long before he can dip a fingertip inside, pressing in just enough to draw needy groans out of his sweet boy.

“That’s it,” Bucky says softly. “You’re so good.”

At the word, Steve stiffens everywhere except where it counts, his burgeoning erection, which had been just about standing on its own, abruptly starting to flag back down towards his thigh. His scent sours with bitter shame, rejecting the soft words of praise.

“Steve,” Bucky says with a sigh. “Stevie, we’ve talked about this before.”

“I know,” Steve mumbles back with his own sigh. He starts to curl up. Bucky stops him with a firm push of metal fingers to his sternum.

“Did I give you permission to move?” Bucky asks with a firm authority that would have been one hundred percent Alpha Voice if he had the ability.

Steve swallows hard.

“I…” he starts but doesn’t finish, trailing off into uncertainty.

Bucky softens his voice. “Hey, if this isn’t what you want right now, just say the word and we’ll go watch TV, cuddle on the couch, whatever you want.”

“No! Sir…” Steve huffs in frustration before carefully put his limbs back in the exact positions Bucky had placed them. “I want it. Please.”

Bucky looks him over, head to toe, including a few brief moments at his ruddy, semi-hard cock, looking for… something. After a few moments, he nods, runs a hand through Steve’s hair, down the side of his face, settling in the hollows of his throat to rub at his scent glands. Steve’s eyes roll a bit at the pressure and he moans softly.

“You’re asking for this. You say you want it. So, I expect you to let go. Let everything go.”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve murmurs, voice a bit dazed, the comfort hormones doing their job.

Bucky slides a hand down Steve’s neck, his torso, past his cock and balls to settle back at Steve’s opening, going back to the teasing rubbing of before.

“When I give you a compliment, I don’t expect a fight. I expect ‘Yes, Sir’ and ‘Thank you, Sir’. That’s your one line tonight. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Steve parrots cheekily, rolling his hips against Bucky’s firm touches.

And for that, Bucky doesn’t warn him before he firmly slides two fingers inside, not stopping until the webbing forces him to.

Steve moans hoarsely, twitching and arching, squeezing convulsively around the digits.

“What do you say?” Bucky asks playfully.

“Ahh! Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Steve groans shakily as he works to adjust to the sudden invasion without moving out of position.

Bucky works him with his fingers, pushing, rubbing, scissoring his fingers apart, before drawing back to thrust in again with Steve babbling his gratitude the entire time.

Steve whimpers with disappointment when he pulls out.

Bucky pays him no mind. Tossing the towel wrapped around his waist, he shuffles over from where he’d been knelt over Steve to settle on the bed with his back against the headboard.

“Climb on,” he orders gesturing to his lap.

Steve hesitates for just a brief second before sitting up and moving to sling a leg over Bucky’s hip. And then he just sits, settling on Bucky’s thighs.

Bucky tsks and rolls his eyes a bit at the complete knot head on top of him. He reaches out and gives Steve a firm slap to the face, not enough to hurt but with a resounding smack loud enough to remind him of his role in this game they’re playing.

“_Climb on," _Bucky repeats.

Steve blinks owlishly before he _finally _gets it. His cheeks pinken just a bit as he kneels up, shuffles forward a few inches, then reaches behind himself to grasp Bucky’s cock. Deftly, he positions it so it’s right at the verge of breaching his body. But he’s looking down, staring fixedly at Bucky’s torso. That’s not acceptable.

Bucky grasps Steve’s chin sharply and jerks his face so they’re staring into each other’s eyes. The stare lasts until Steve finally looks away, surrendering the contest of wills few Alphas would allow themselves to lose, tilting his neck, the submission coating his scent sweetly. Bucky gently turns Steve’s head, bring their gazes back together.

“Sit,” he commands firmly.

Steve nods and pushes down, moaning long and low as the pressure finally gives and the head of Bucky’s cock pops through the tight ring of muscle, much larger than the two fingers of preparation he’d been given.

But they don’t break their gaze. Bucky watches his eyes intently, watching the pupils dilate, watching his features tighten and release with tension, savoring every pained gasp and relieved sigh, simultaneously feeling every squeeze and quiver of hot muscle as Steve makes his body open to Bucky’s will and penetration. After several minutes of soft groaning and swearing, Steve settles, once again seated in Bucky’s lap, but this time with his omega’s cock pulsing hotly inside of him. It’s a visceral satisfaction and Bucky can’t help the swell of pheromone he releases at the thought. Steve moans and his tongue flicks out wetting his lips. Bucky takes the hint and pulls his Alpha down into a hot, open-mouthed kiss, thrusting his hips at the same time, once, twice, in a way that makes Steve cry out into his mouth.

Finally, he breaks the kiss and pushes Steve to sit back up. His alpha looks dazed, eyes blown wide, mouth wet and pink, his cock standing hard and proud.

“Don’t you look a picture, doll?” Bucky murmurs.

Steve blushes and he’s quiet a moment before finally remembering Bucky’s rule.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Bucky praises him, running a teasing finger over the head of Steve’s cock, drawing a shiver from the man.

After running his hands everywhere he can reach, soaking Steve in his possessive scent, he pulls Steve in to lay against his chest and skims a hand around Steve’s waist to settle at the cleft of his ass. He uses a single finger to stroke the nerve bundle right at the point where back gives way to buttocks, a motion Steve has described as so sharply pleasurable it’s a little painful. Steve groans, a high whining sound, his fingers drawing up into spasming fists as he clenches around Bucky so hard it hurts a little. But with each firm rub of Bucky’s finger, his cock twitches and a glob of precum blurts out, dampening the skin just above Bucky’s belly button.

“_Ah_,” he hisses each time, his hips jerking against the sensation, nearly dancing in Bucky’s lap as he instinctively tries to pull away from the overstimulating touch but obediently stays pliant.

They’ve played around with it enough to know Steve can’t get off from it, but it feels good enough to both of them to be worth the trouble.

Finally, Bucky eases up and Steve nearly slumps to the side.

Bucky gives a soft laugh and Steve tiredly grins back.

He tugs at Steve’s legs, prodding him back.

“Lie back,” he commands.

They fidget and contort until Steve is laying back against Bucky’s legs, his feet planted besides Bucky’s hips with Bucky’s cock still buried inside him. He pushes Steve’s legs apart, splaying his thighs wide. After grabbing a little extra lube, he grips Steve’s cock firmly.

“You know what I like best about you, Steve?” he asks as he begins a firm, insistent stroke.

Steve frowns even as he twitches into the motion. “What, Sir?”

“That you care. You care so much and so hard. About things and people most wouldn’t even bother with. But you? You care,” Bucky says as he strokes up and down, squeezing Steve in the way he knows his boy likes. He pauses only when Steve doesn’t respond.

It takes Steve a moment to catch on. He clears his throat before whispering. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky restarts his motions, long firm strokes, that end with a firm rub around the head at the top and a squeezing caress of knot skin at the bottom. “And you’re brave. Almost stupidly so. I give you a hard time because sometimes you’re an idiot about it, but you’re willing to go the extra mile, put yourself on the line, for people you don’t even know. I like that about you.”

It doesn’t take Steve as long this time, even though he still hesitates a bit. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky continues, listing all that things he likes about Steve, about his bad shower singing, his awesome omelets, his mediocre crocheting even after Bucky spent weeks trying to show him the right way to do it. All the while, he’s working Steve’s cock with a deft hand, occasionally thrusting up into him, rewarding him doubly when Steve remembers his line without having to be prompted.

Before long, Steve is twisting and writhing, his body barreling towards completion. Bucky croons compliments that he’s swept up in accepting in a wave of pleasure. Just as he’s starting to peak, body tense and shaking, Bucky gives him another compliment.

“What I like about you best, though, is your ability to forgive.”

Steve tenses, still squirming, but he falls silent, as though sensing a trap. He misses his line.

So, Bucky stops moving and pulls his hand away.

Steve whines pitifully, body twitching with unfulfilled need. Bucky lets him, refusing to give in. Finally, he whimpers out desperately. “…yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky starts back up slowly.

“I love your ability to forgive yourself and move on,” he croons even though they both know it’s not true.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Steve gasps as the tension quickly ratchets again.

Bucky lures him in, shamelessly using his body against him. Finally, when Steve is so wound up, he’s shivering and shuddering helplessly and tears of need are leaking out of the corners of his eyes, Bucky delivers the final compliment.

“I love that you're going to admit today was not your fault and let it go,” he whispers, then stills and takes his hand away to await Steve’s response.

Steve gasps frantically, the ruddy blush of arousal staining him from his cheeks down to his belly button. His muscles are clenching spastically, just waiting on that final push or pull. He rolls his hips, trying to give himself what he needs but Bucky’s metal hand puts a stop to the motion. He opens wet eyes to stare at his omega, panting, blinking rapidly with indecision. He grimaces then swallows once, twice, a dry, clicking sound.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” he finally rasps.

Bucky’s hand clamps back down and strokes madly with the pressure he knows his boy needs. Ripples roll through Steve’s body, muscles tightening painfully at his pleasure finally ploughs through. He keens as he arches, milky fluid spurting freely. The silicone of the knot cuff creaks as his knot distends. Bucky works him through it all, pushing him to take every drop of sensation, until finally Steve shudders and his body falls back, lax and limp. It only takes a few seconds after that for the first quiet hiccup and then hot tears. Bucky pulls his Alpha up into his arms, nuzzling at his neck.

Steve’s sobs sound inconsolable but the smell coming off of him is pure relief so heady it’s dizzying. Long minutes later, he’s cried himself out. Drowsy, he lifts his head to nip at Bucky’s lips in a lazy, playful kiss. He rolls onto his back, taking Bucky with him. Bucky’s still mostly erect inside him and Steve encourages his omega to thrust, shoving two thick fingers into Bucky’s own slick entrance, drawing a shuddering gasp from him as he bears down and slams harder into Steve. They grind and rock until Bucky, overwhelmed by the friction and penetration, tenses, climax drawing his limbs tight before dropping him into the same satisfied lull as Steve. They scent comfort until Bucky softens and can’t stay inside any longer. He rolls them so they’re not in the ridiculous, cooling puddle of his slick and Steve’s spend. They rub against each other, filling the room with their combined scents and Steve’s contented purrs.

“You know one of the things I love about you, Buck,” Steve asks softly against his Dom’s throat.

Bucky hums in curious response.

“You always know what I need and love me enough to make sure I get it. You’re the best.”

Bucky smiles softly, pulling Steve against him as the little spoon.

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.”


End file.
